


Always

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, CorBrose, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Set after TLC, TW: upcoming panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

 

Baron was still hyped up.

Dean was quiet.

That was never a good sign.

Baron could feel that something was wrong.

Yeah, maybe because he lost another title chance.

 

As they got back to their hotel Dean went to the shower.

When he stepped back into the room his boyfriend just hugged him.

Skin on skin.

'I love you' Baron whispered.

'Punish me, Baron, please.'

 

Baron said nothing, still hugging Dean.

'I beg you.' Dean voice was breaking.

Tears falling down his cheeks.

'I need the pain.'

 

Dean's legs gave in.

Baron caught him.

Placing Dean on the bed.

'I'll take care for you.'

Dean's eyes were closed, breath ragged.

Baron knew that Dean was falling back into a panic attack.

He hadn't had one in weeks.

 

Baron just grabbed his body oil from his bag.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Warming up the oil before slowly starting to rub it onto Dean's sore skin.

It took some time but eventually Dean started to calm down.

At least a little bit.

 

He turned his boyfriend around.

Starting to rub oil onto the sore back.

Baron saw the red spots, knew they would hurt.

But he knew that touching them would help Dean.

So he rubbed the already stinging spots.

Dean didn't even flinch because of the pain.

He was deeply relaxed with the pain rushing through his body.

 

Eventually Baron got up to lay down next to Dean.

Dean's head on his chest.

A soft smile on Dean's lips.

'Thank you.'

Baron kissing Dean's forehead.

_'Always.'_

 

 


End file.
